


Hitchhiker From Hell

by escape_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hitchhiking, M/M, Only One Bed, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escape_chan/pseuds/escape_chan
Summary: Hidan attempts to hitch a ride into town after backpacking for two and a half weeks. No one wants to offer him a ride until Kakuzu, against his better judgement, lets Hidan into his truck. He hopes to make some money off Hidan while Hidan is hoping to get a ride all the way home for free. Things don't go as planned for either of them.





	1. Descent

**Author's Note:**

> For Naruto Rare Pair Bingo-  
> Board B- Weather  
> Board C- One One Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Naruto Rarepair Bingo:  
> Board B: Weather  
> Board C: Only One Bed

* * *

Standing on the side of the road that lead down out of the campground and off the mountain, Hidan put on his most winning smile and stuck his thumb out. Car after car passed him by, their drivers barely giving him a second glance. He couldn’t really blame them, he was utterly filthy after spending two weeks in the back country. He had gotten a ride up with a group of backpackers he met down in town in the grocery store, they were long gone, and now he was relying on the kindness of strangers once again. 

He put his hand down and leaned against a tree in the shade, waiting until he heard another vehicle come his way before once more moving to the side of the road and sticking his thumb out. 

A pretty lady gave him an apologetic look as what Hidan assumed to be her husband or boyfriend shook his head at him with a smirk. He flipped them off as they drove on by. 

It was nearing noon and Hidan was feeling the heat, even being so high up and late in the season as it was, the sun was intense and he wanted nothing more than to sit himself in a cool bath, or in front of an air conditioner and turn it to its lowest setting. Instead, he was thinking he may have to actually walk all the way into town. 

Looking at his watch, it was almost three when he decided to start walking and cursed every car that sped past. A half hour later, he was out of water and not even half way down off the mountain. A bike whizzed past and he was severely tempted to kick it’s rider off and steal the bike, but there were too many witnesses. And the bike was already several hundred yards ahead. 

Looking back, he spotted an old pickup truck coming down and, sending a prayer up to his god, Hidan took a chance and held his thumb out. 

“Please stop. Please stop. Please, for the sweet love of Jashin, stop.” 

The driver slowed, taking a long look at Hidan, but kept going.

“Aw, motherfucking shit! Are you fucking serious?!” Hidan shouted, “It’s hot, I’m sunburned, I’m tired, I have a headache and I’m all out of motherfucking water!!” 

The truck pulled off on the next turnout and the engine shut off. 

“Oh sweet Jashin, did he break down or stop for me?” Hidan wondered out loud. 

The driver’s door opened and a man got out, he looked back up at Hidan and motioned for him to come over, then looked out at the view.

Hidan took a moment to admire the view as well. He loved it up there, could see for miles, the sky was clear except for some clouds in the distance over the mountains and it looked like it might bring rain but they were still quite some distance away. Other than that it was a beautiful late autumn day, made even more beautiful by the fact that someone had actually stopped to give him a ride. Not wanting to be ungrateful, Hidan thanked his god once more before hurrying over, he didn't want to keep the man offering him a lift waiting.

Tossing his his gear into the bed of the truck, Hidan saw a tent, sleeping bag and some other camping gear, along with firewood, an axe and a shovel. The latter two items looking well used, with nicks in the axe blade and a dent on the shovel, but clean. A little _too_ clean in Hidan’s opinion for someone just coming back from a camping trip. 

He then looked up at the man, he had long dark hair with not a single gray, though he looked older than Hidan by at least a decade.

“Thanks, man! You know, I’ve been out here all damn day, and not one single person stopped. A bunch of assholes, that’s what they are! But you stopped!” He grinned, “I appreciate it!”

Hidan hated the way the man scrutinized him as he stood on the side of the road, looking him up and down with clear disdain. He was well aware that his clothes were filthy, how he stunk like he hadn’t showered in weeks (two and a half to be exact), and that there were blood stains on his pants and on the hem of his shirt. But Hidan desperately needed a ride and gave the man a winning smile. At least he had brushed his teeth twice a day while up there, he hadn’t left civilization _completely_ behind.

“Have you looked at yourself lately? You look like a derelict.” There was a pause, “You have money?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got money,” Hidan lied, “You’ll take me into town?”

The man nodded, “Get in.” 

Hidan hurried over to the passenger side, thanked his god, and hopped in. It felt good to be out of the sun and off his feet, it wasn’t quite enough so he removed his hiking shoes, followed by his socks and wiggled his toes.

“That’s disgusting. Put your shoes and socks back on.”   
  
Hidan ignored that, “Hey, what’s your name? I’m Hidan.”

There was a pause and Hidan was sure the man would ignore him, but he finally spoke, “Kakuzu.” 

Neither said a word as they got back on the road. Several minutes later Hidan started pushing all the buttons on the trucks dashboard. Kakuzu swatted his hands away as the heat came on, blowing hot air full force.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“Trying to turn the air conditioner on, what the fuck’s it look like?!”  
  
“Looks like you’re trying to damage my truck, that’s what!” He got the heater shut off, “Don’t touch anything else or I’ll pull over and kick you out!”  
  
With a huff, Hidan crossed his arms and slouched low in his seat, “Can I open the window?”  
  
“Please do, you stink.”  
  
Not even acknowledging that Kakuzu had said anything, Hidan went on, “Cause I’d have to touch the button to open it and you said not to touch anything and I’m roasting over here!”  
  
Kakuzu grit his teeth, Hidan could hear them grind together, “Open the window and shut up.” 

Hidan jabbed his finger on the button to put the window down and then leaned back and stuck his feet out the window, “Ahh… yeah… that feels so damn good!”  
  
Kakuzu could not believe what he was seeing and was rethinking his own intelligence in picking Hidan up, but he was hoping to get some gas money out of him. He ignored his passenger’s crude behavior, _tried_ to ignore the smell, and looked back at the road. They were nearly off the mountain now, and Hidan was looking around for something.

“What is it now?” Kakuzu grumbled.

“Do you have any water?” Hidan then spotted on the bottle on the seat between them, underneath a map and he picked it up, the grime from his hands smearing with the condensation on the cold bottle, “Can I have it?”  
  
Kakuzu looked at his half empty bottle of water held in the grimey hands of the hitchhiker, dirty smears left behind. Kakuzu was not going to drink it now, he might get a disease, he thought. 

“Take it.” 

“Thanks man!” 

Kakuzu watched from the corner of his eye as Hidan downed the entire contents of the bottle and finished with a loud _‘ahhhh!’_ He then noisily crumpled it up and tossed it onto the floor.

“Let’s listen to some music, too fuckin' quiet in here.” Ignoring Kakuzu’s earlier warning not to touch anything, Hidan pressed the button for the radio and began to search through all the stations, three times, before turning it off after nothing but static would come in. He then attempted conversation by telling Kakuzu about his trip. 

Kakuzu tuned him out and hoped to drop him off at the nearest signal when they got to town, forget the gas money. He couldn’t wait to be rid of Hidan, he was turning out to be the hitchhiker from hell. 

* * *

As they drove into town, the clouds Hidan had seen in the distance were now closer, the sky growing darker and darker. Kakuzu came to a stop at a red light and leaned forward, looking up at the sky.

“Looks like rain.” Hidan said. He did not want to get stuck out in the rain, “You, uh, aren’t going south are you?” 

“I might be.” Kakuzu said, “Not tonight though, not in a storm. Alright, this is where you get out.”  
  
“But it’s gonna rain, and from the looks of it, it’s gonna rain hard! And it's cold!” 

“Listen, I brought you into town, that's what you wanted.” Kakuzu leaned over and pushed open the door, “Now out.”  
  
Hidan stalled, “I don’t have anywhere to sleep tonight, I’ll pay you to take me south, c’mon, don’t make me get out.” The light turned green and someone behind them honked. Hidan shut the truck door and Kakuzu glowered at the driver behind them for a moment before turning onto the main street. 

Hidan thought fast, trying to think of what might make Kakuzu change his mind. He had asked if he had money when he first picked him up. Maybe that would work. 

“I’ll pay half the gas-”

Kakuzu glanced at him. Hidan did not look like he had a lot of money, and he guessed he had none on him now. But he had to have money somewhere. 

“You pay for all the gas and I’ll take you with me.”  
  
“Deal,” Hidan held out his hand.

“And you’re paying for half the hotel room.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll pay half. I’ve got a shit ton of money back home.” It was another lie, but Kakuzu did not need to know that just yet. Hidan would get him to drop him off somewhere crowded and take off. They would never see each other again, never cross paths. Hidan thought it was the perfect plan.

Kakuzu eyed Hidan and hoped he was telling the truth, otherwise, Hidan would regret it. 

* * *

The only vacancy in town was in a small, run down motel. Kakuzu paid for the room and was walking back to where he parked his truck when it began to rain. Lightly at first, but by the time him and Hidan got to the room, it was a steady downpour.  
  
Kakuzu had put his camping gear in the cab of his truck, and got a backpack from behind the seat while Hidan grabbed his own backpack from the bed of the truck and they walked back across the parking to their room. 

The motel was nothing special, it was old and in need of some renovations and Hidan commented that they would be lucky if no one murdered them in their beds.

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Kakuzu told him, “that usually only happens in movies. Besides, I think we can both take care of ourselves if anyone should try.” He slid the key card into the slot on the door and when the light turned green, turned the handle and pushed open the door. 

It was dark, and smelled musty, but it was their only option outside of sleeping in the truck. Kakuzu flipped on the lights and the first thing he noticed about the room was that there was only one bed. 

He shook his head. There was supposed to be _two_ twin beds. He had paid for two twin beds! Hidan breezed by, dropped his backpack on the floor, oblivious to there only being one bed, and went straight for the bathroom.

“Whoo! Alright, a fucking real toilet!” He shut the door and Kakuzu could not believe he had agreed to take him down to the city. 

After glaring at the bathroom door for several moments, and then at the bed, Kakuzu decided he needed to go have a word with the girl at the front desk. No way was he staying in a room like this with a man like Hidan. He threw his stuff on the bed and went back out into the rain to complain to the woman responsible.

“I’m sorry,” she said with a tight lipped smile, “that is our only room left available. There was a mistake in the computer system that had it listed as two twin beds. There is nothing I can do. I can offer you a full refund if you’d like.”  
  
Kakuzu looked at her name tag, ‘Ino’, and shifted his eyes up to hers, “There's no other vacancies in town. Just send an extra blanket to my room.” Hidan could sleep on the floor, it was better than being kicked out in the storm. 

Ino looked up at him, not all that intimidated. She had been working there for the last three summers and had seen all manner of customers, but she had to admit that this one was, at least a bit, unsettling. 

Probably the eyes, she decided. Who had eyes like that? He was probably on something and she did not want to upset him. 

“Of course!” She said with an overly cheerful smile, “Anything else?”  
  
“Yeah, I want a refund. It says here,” he showed her his phone, “that your rooms with a single bed are cheaper than what you charged me.”  
  
“I’ll refund you the difference right away.” She kept her smile in place as she refunded his card and then said, “If that’s everything, enjoy your stay and the extra blanket will be brought to your room right away.”  
  
Kakuzu grunted in thanks and left, hoping Hidan would be out of the bathroom, he was looking forward to a hot shower and then getting something to eat.

When he got back to the room, Hidan was still in the bathroom. Kakuzu shrugged, at least he was not going to have to smell him anymore. He had stunk horribly, and that was the reason Kakuzu made him open the window rather than turn the air conditioner on. 

While waiting, Kakuzu reclined back on the bed and closed his eyes, the sound of the shower combined with the rain to make for a relaxing sound. He could fall asleep if he wanted to, but there was no way he would do that until he had showered. He hadn't showered in several days himself and was looking forward to it.

A light knock on the door and Kakuzu cracked open his eyes, calling out, “Come in.” 

The door opened and the front desk girl, Ino, entered with the extra blanket, “Here you are! One extra blanket!” 

“Just set it down,” Kakuzu said as he watched her, “Thanks.”  
  
“Just doing my job.” She said as she left. 

He took one of the extra pillows off the bed and put it on top of the blanket, then put them both on the floor before settling back on the bed and closing his eyes. 

A short time later, the bathroom door opened and Kakuzu opened his eyes to Hidan walking through the room with only a towel held precariously around his hips.

“I left my clothes out here.” He said as he reached down for his backpack.

“Please tell me you have actual clean clothes in there. I am not sharing a room with you wearing dirty clothes.”  
  
“I’ve been in the back country for just over two weeks, you think they got laundromats up there?”  
  
“Stop.” Kakuzu sat up. He hated to do it, but it was either that or smell Hidan’s dirty clothes all night and all day. Opening his pack, he took out a clean t-shirt and clean pair of sweat pants and threw them at Hidan who caught them with ease, though his towel slipped and Kakuzu got a view, “Go get dressed! And you’re not keeping those. I will get them back when you get home.”  
  
Hidan just looked at him, surprised, “Wow, thanks.” He meant it.

“Put the towel back on!” 

Hidan winked, “Don’t play like you don’t enjoy the view.” But he covered himself with the clothes in one hand as he reached down to pick up the towel.

Kakuzu waited, again, for Hidan to get back out of the bathroom and when he did, he was dressed and clean, he had even dried his hair and looked far less feral than he had on the road hours earlier. 

Hidan sat on the edge of the bed and looked around, confusion on his face, “Hey, are we sharing a bed? No offense, but I don’t really know you. Where’s my bed?”  
  
“No, we are _not_ sharing a bed. You are sleeping down there.” Kakuzu pointed to the floor where the pillow and blanket were.

“Oh hell no!” Hidan shouted, “I’m not sleeping on the fucking floor! I’m paying for half this room, so I’m sleeping on half this bed!”  
  
“Like hell you are!” Kakuzu got up, “You might be paying for half this room, but you haven’t coughed up a dime yet. You also aren’t driving all the way back tomorrow. So _I_ am sleeping on the bed, and _you_ are sleeping on the floor.” The look he gave dared Hidan to argue about it. When no more was said, Kakuzu got out another set of clean clothes from his bag and got up, “I’m taking a shower. Make your bed while I’m in there.” 

Hidan watched him go into the bathroom and as he heard the door lock, he was up. Sure, he would make a bed on the floor, it didn’t mean he was going to be sleeping in it though. Finished with that, Hidan walked over to the door to the hotel room and opened it wide. A gust of cold air blew in, along with some rain, but Hidan stood there, enjoying the storm until he shivered and decided he had seen enough. He was thankful Kakuzu had decided to pick him up and let him stay the night with him, too. Or else he would be spending the night in the storm somewhere. 

With that thought, he shivered again and went to see how to turn on the heater. It was just a simple wall heater and it was on the other side of the room. 

“Well that’s stupid…” He muttered and went to sit on the bed. As soon as he sat down, Hidan felt his eyes droop and felt the exhaustion set in. He wanted nothing more than to curl up under the blankets on the bed and go to sleep, and as his hand was inching towards the blanket to do just that, he heard the water in the shower shut off and he sat up. 

Hidan wondered if Kakuzu might walk out in a towel but he did not and Hidan was sure he felt a little disappointed. For an older man, he was still pretty handsome. 

* * *

Cold. So cold. Hidan curled up into a ball and tried to warm himself up enough to go back to sleep but it was no use. He sat up with a groan. His back ached from sleeping on the floor for… checking the clock on the little table across the room, it told him he had only been asleep for an hour and a half. Groaning, he leaned against the side of the bed and looked at Kakuzu’s sleeping form. He had tried to stay awake until Kakuzu fell asleep, that had been his plan, and then he would sneak into the bed. He had just been too exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately. But he was awake now. 

There was room, Kakuzu was mostly on the other side of the bed as if he wanted as much space between them as possible, and Hidan knew he could probably sneak in and fall asleep without waking him. Carefully, Hidan put his pillow on the bed and then, oh so very carefully, pulled the blankets down and slipped in next to Kakuzu. 

He was still shivering but soon the body heat Kakuzu was putting off warmed him up and he felt himself relax with a contented sigh. Scooting just a little closer, he closed his eyes and let himself drift off back to sleep, warm and comfortable.

Hidan woke early in the morning, his stomach growling and he realized he had gone to sleep without eating anything for dinner. In fact, he had eaten nothing since yesterday morning. He found himself pressed up against Kakuzu's broad back, he must have done that in his sleep, he never meant to get so close. Carefully getting out of the bed without waking Kakuzu, who seemed to still be asleep, but with with his back to him it was hard to be sure, Hidan silently crossed the chilly hotel room to the bathroom. 

As soon as Hidan was out of bed, Kakuzu let himself relax. He had been awake a while and had been surprised to find himself in bed with another person who was curled up alongside his back, breathing into his neck. His surprise quickly turned to irritation when he realized it was Hidan, his hitchhiker. How long had he been there, Kakuzu wondered, and how much longer was he going to keep sleeping for? And why, for as much as he wanted to, couldn't he shove Hidan out of the bed and back on the floor where he belonged?

The rain was still coming down hard outside and Kakuzu got up to look out the window. The parking lot looked like a lake and he knew they would likely be stuck there for at least another day, which meant he needed clean clothes, and so did Hidan. 

As soon as Hidan stepped out of the bathroom, he spotted Kakuzu standing at the window. He hoped getting out of the bed had not woken him.

“Sleep well?” Kakuzu asked, not looking at him.

“As well as I could.” Hidan told him, “You?”

_‘Better than I have in a long time,’_ Kakuzu thought, but only shrugged, “Well enough.” He turned away from the window and walked past Hidan, their arms brushing in the small space, “Gather your dirty clothes, when I get out of the bathroom, we’ll look for a laundromat and something to eat.” 

Hidan nodded and hoped Kakuzu was paying.


	2. Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakuzu and Hidan spend a stormy day getting to know each other better, and spend the night getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did mean to post this sooner and I'm sorry that I didn't, especially after saying I was going to 'by the end of the week' which was almost a month ago now. Things got in the way, and life has been exhausting and hectic. But here is the update and I think it's a nice, long chapter for you to enjoy! I won't say I'll update with the last chapter soon, but hopefully it won't be too long of a wait. Thank you for reading and I always look forward to hearing your thoughts!  
> Warning for Mature Content ahead.

Kakuzu had booked their room for another night after Ino had informed him that the storm was likely to last through the next day according to the weather reports, with lots of heavy rain, thunder, lightening and possibly hail. She asked if he wanted the room for a third night as well but he declined. Kakuzu then asked where a laundromat was located and she pointed across the street.

With Hidan watching, Kakuzu poured the entire contents of a small box of detergent that was meant for at least two loads into the washer as it filled with water. He told Hidan to stop gawking and to put his clothes in and then waited for the water to fill up before adding his own.

“Wait here, don’t let anyone steal our machine.”

Looking around at the empty laundromat, Hidan rolled his eyes, “I doubt I’ll have any trouble with that. Where are you going?”

“To get something to eat.”

“But what about me?! I’m starving!”

“I’m getting something to eat for both of us.” 

“Oh.” Hidan smiled at him, “Thanks! I’ll pay you back when I get home.”

“You better,” Kakuzu said and left, leaving Hidan alone to supervise their laundry. He ran back across the street to his truck and jumped in, already soaked. 

* * *

Hidan waited, sitting on the table intended for folding laundry on, kicking his legs back and forth. No one else was doing laundry, no one else seemed to be out due to the storm. The streets were virtually deserted save for the occasional car that drove by, someone most likely passing through town on their way someplace else. 

He waited for the washer to finish its cycle and for Kakuzu to come back. Some part of him was worried Kakuzu would just leave him there, but he had all his clothes in the washer. Hidan didn't think Kakuzu seemed like the type to leave all his clothes behind like that just to get rid of someone.

No, Hidan decided, he would come back. There were other ways he could ditch him if he wanted and something told Hidan the man would not shy away from using force if he had to, but then, neither would Hidan. Kakuzu would be back, that was for sure. 

With the washer coming to a screeching halt from the spin cycle, Hidan slid off the table and went to put everything into a dryer. As he did so, his thoughts drifted to the night before. He had slept well for the first time in months and he knew it had less to do with being exhausted and more to do with the man who had picked him up. Even though they had just met less than twenty four hours earlier, something about him made Hidan feel safe, kept his nightmares at bay, and he was just so very warm.

The bell above the door jingled and Hidan shut the dryer door and spun around as a gust of cold wind blew in. Kakuzu was there, holding a bag of food from 'Konoha Grill'. 

“I hope you like burgers.” Kakuzu told him, “Clothes not done yet?” 

“They’ll be done in like…” Hidan shrugged, “Half an hour or so. And yeah, who doesn’t like a burger? I’ll tell you who, fuckin’ heathens, that’s who.”

“What are you, some religious nut job?” 

“I’ve been called worse.”

“I can imagine.” Kakuzu set the bag on the table Hidan had been sitting on not too long before, “If you want to eat, get over here.”

Their meal was mostly a silent affair, the only sound was that of the dryer and the rain hammering down outside. Kakuzu watched as Hidan tore open the wrapper, took the bun off and removed the tomato, lettuce and onion, leaving only the pickles and then grabbed several fries. He added those to his burger and put the bun back on.

Kakuzu looked away, not caring enough to comment on Hidan’s eating habits but caring enough about not letting anything go to waste that he snatched up the discarded vegetables and added them to his own burger. 

“So, you got someone waiting for you at home?” Hidan asked, finally breaking the silence. “Wife and kids? That sort of thing.” 

Kakuzu was quiet and took another bite of his burger, then a drink, before finally answering, “Not anymore. I’ve been alone for a while now.” 

“Yeah? So have I.” 

It wasn’t too much longer after their meal was finished that the dryer buzzed, alerting them that their clothes were now dry.

* * *

Back in their hotel room, Kakuzu folded his laundry while Hidan sat on the end of the bed as he flipped through the channels on the small television, trying to find something to watch. 

Coming across Hidan’s t-shirt from the day before, he glanced over at Hidan who had his back to him, all his attention on whatever awful daytime soap opera he had found, before inspecting the shirt.

The blood stain was still there, now a dull rust color. It could have come from an animal or even fish… or a person. 

Hidan laughed at whatever he was watching and turned around, “Hey, Kakuzu, did you see…” He trailed off.

“Blood is difficult to get out. You should have tried washing it off in a lake or something.” Kakuzu said, “Do some hunting while you were up there?” 

“Yeah, I might have. The fuck did you think I ate for two weeks? Dehydrated beans and shit? I know how to fish, among other things.” 

His words hung in the air, almost like a warning before stretching over and grabbing his shirt from Kakuzu's hands.

Kakuzu said nothing for several moments as they starred at each other, and just as Hidan started to turn back around, Kakuzu said, “I also know how to fish, among other things.” 

“I bet. What do you use, that axe sitting in the back of your truck? Or the shovel? Or maybe both.” 

“Want to find out?” 

His words hung heavy in the air and then Hidan started to laugh, breaking the tension that had grown between them.

“It would seem we understand each other,” Hidan told him, then added, “so let’s drop it. Besides,” he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling, “I’m too good looking for you to kill. It would be a crime.” 

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, “Yes, it would be a crime. Because murder is illegal.” He found Hidan's jeans in the pile of laundry and tossed them over to him, watching as they went past him and landed on the floor.

“Give me back my clothes.” Kakuzu told him.

“Alright, alright, if you wanted to get me out of these clothes, there’s better ways to go about doing it.” His voice held a teasing tone, and his eyes watched Kakuzu curiously as those green eyes settled on him, as if gauging how much of it was a joke and how much Hidan was serious. As soon as Hidan reached for the hem of the shirt he wore and started to pull it up to take it off, Kakuzu threw a pair of Hidan's pants at him.

“Go change in the bathroom.” 

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent alternating between watching daytime television and watching the rain out the window. Eventually, Hidan moved from where he was perched on the end of the bed to lay on his stomach, propped up by his arms and a pillow, his feet up at the head of the bed, on his pillow. Keeping a close eye on them, making sure said feet did not stray towards Kakuzu’s pillows. As soon as they got too close, Kakuzu grabbed them.

“Hey!” Hidan shouted, trying to get his feet out of Kakuzu’s vice-like grip.

“Keep your feet away from my pillow.” Kakuzu suddenly let go as Hidan was still trying to pull his feet away, and watched as he went over the side of the bed, cursing loudly.

Hidan got back up and sat down, this time with his feet towards the end of the bed, and flipped through the channels hoping to find something good to watch and settled on a movie. Noticing Kakuzu falling asleep, he turned the volume down and scooted just a little closer, telling himself it was to share some warmth.

Halfway through the movie, the power went out when lightning lit up the sky, followed almost instantly by thunder so loud it shook the building. 

Opening his eyes, Kakuzu watched as Hidan was jumping up from the bed and ran to open the door. At first, he thought Hidan was afraid and was running away but he stood there, watching the sky as more lightning followed. 

Kakuzu watched from his place on the bed, sleepy but unable to go back to sleep with the noise of the storm. Eventually Hidan got bored of watching the lightning and shut the door and started pacing the room a few times before flinging himself onto the bed. 

“I can’t stand it! I’m fucking bored!”

“And? Go for a walk or something.” 

“And get soaked? No thanks. And I’m hungry!” He looked at Kakuzu with wide, expectant eyes.

“Should’ve brought your own money then. I’m not wasting mine on snacks.” 

“You must be hungry, too. Can’t you buy us something?” Hidan asked, getting back up and going to open the door again, “Come on, you can’t enjoy staying in here all damn day.”

“Close that, it’s cold out there.” Kakuzu grumbled as he opened his eyes once more, knowing he wasn’t going to get any peace with Hidan in the room with him.

As it turned out, Kakuzu did spend money on snacks, tucking the receipt into his wallet with all the others he had collected since picking up Hidan. After buying a few things to eat and a couple of drinks from the local market, he drove just outside of town and pulled off onto the side of the road and shut off the engine. They shared the food between themselves and watched the rain splatter the windshield, and the occasional lightning strike in the distance as the storm moved on.

“You hike often?” Kakuzu asked.

“Yeah, I like it up there. I feel closer to my god when I’m there.” His eyes were towards the mountains he had spent the last two weeks in, “I feel like my soul is cleansed… there’s a quiet up there that you don’t get anywhere else.” 

Kakuzu knew a lot of people said things like that about nature, how it made them feel closer to the gods, but he felt like a lot of people said it without truly feeling it. Listening to Hidan, he knew Hidan felt it, even if Kakuzu didn’t believe in that sort of thing. But he did agree that it was quiet in the mountains. 

“What about you?” Hidan turned his eyes onto Kakuzu, “Do you hike, or camp, often?”  
  
“Only when I need to get away from everything.” 

They fell into a silence then as they finished their snacks and drinks.

* * *

Later that night, with the power still out in their half of the town, they sat on the bed, eating the ramen Kakuzu bought for their dinner. It was hot, and felt good against the chill in the air. The flashlight on the nightstand the only source of light, aside from the occasional flash of lightning. 

Hidan had been caught looking at Kakuzu several times by the time they were half finished with their ramen, and the last time he hadn’t looked away, his eyes on Kakuzu’s mouth as he sucked up a noodle, his tongue darting out to clean the drops of broth from his lips.

Blinking, and feeling his face flush, Hidan looked back at his container, it was nearly empty and he picked it up to drink some of the broth.

Finished with the ramen, Kakuzu set his empty container on the nightstand as Hidan picked out the last of his noodles and ate them, his eyes on Kakuzu while thinking. 

Out of everyone who could have stopped to give him a ride, it was him, and he knew Jashin had chosen Kakuzu to be the one to pick him up. Their arrival into town had been timed perfectly with the storm. Had he been picked up any earlier, Hidan knew he would have been dropped off and then caught in the rain. Jashin had protected him, looked out for him, just like always. Hidan was thankful. Extra thankful Jashin had picked someone so attractive.

Kakuzu raised a brow at him in question, but Hidan said nothing as he moved forward to tentatively press a kiss to Kakuzu’s lips. He pulled back, unsure if he was about to get punched in the face or thrown off the bed or if Kakuzu might kiss him back or tell him to stop. To his utter delight, he leaned forward and kissed him. It was hesitant, even awkward and shy, as if it had been some time since Kakuzu had kissed anyone and maybe it had been, but as Hidan started kissing him back, Kakuzu found his confidence. Hidan thought it was adorable, a big guy like him shy about kissing. He grinned against his lips and moved to straddle Kakuzu's lap. 

Wrapping his arms around Hidan’s shoulders, Kakuzu flipped him onto his back in a fluid motion, never once breaking their kiss. 

“Have you done this before?” Hidan breathed as he pulled away for air, “I mean, with another guy?”

“Only one other guy.” Kakuzu caught his breath before kissing and nipping at Hidan’s throat, “You?”

Hidan groaned as Kakuzu’s teeth nipped him just hard enough to leave a mark, “Few times.” He moved to kiss the underside of Kakuzu’s jaw, sucking on the sensitive skin there and enjoying the way Kakuzu pressed himself against Hidan with a quiet moan.

“But…” he kissed a trail up, following Kakuzu’s jaw, to his ear and bit. Hard. Drawing a gasp from Kakuzu. “I don’t have any lube, and I don’t think you do either. We’re not doin’ this dry.” 

Kakuzu reached between them, grasping Hidan’s cock through his jeans, “Hidan, you do know there are other things we can do, don’t you?” He bit Hidan’s bottom lip before soothing it with a gentle kiss and swipe of his tongue.

 _“Fuck…”_ Hidan moaned as he pressed against Kakuzu’s palm and thanked Jashin silently as they both worked to get each other out of their clothes.

* * *

“I didn’t pick you up expecting anything like this.” Kakuzu told him as they lay on their backs, covered with the sheet, “Just so you know. I may be a lot of things but that’s not one of them. I don’t do that. I only expect to be paid back with money.”  
  
“Yeah, I know, you wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible. I’ve met people who are like that though, and I could tell you weren’t right away.” Hidan rolled over and reached out to grasp Kakuzu’s hand, “I don’t know why, but I trust you.” 

He let go and rolled out of the bed with a groan, taking the flashlight off the nightstand, “I’m gonna take a shower…” 

Kakuzu watched him go into the bathroom and wondered how long the storm would last. He never expected to be attracted to the man he picked up and part of him wanted to curse the storm that had come in and seemed to not want to move on, forcing them together longer than they would have been originally. 

Expecting Hidan to take as long as he did the night before, Kakuzu was surprised when he was out less than ten minutes later. 

Hidan lifted the blankets on the bed, “Don’t think I’m sleeping on the floor after what we just did.”  
  
“I don’t. But don’t expect me to spoon you,” Kakuzu told him lightly as he got some clean clothes to sleep in and went to shower.

* * *

Hidan woke early to find that he was the one spooning Kakuzu who seemed to still be asleep. Grinning, he pulled him closer, “Yeah, you’re not spoonin’ me, cause I’m the one spoonin’ you.” 

He wondered… feeling his own arousal, if Kakuzu might be interested in a mutual handjob before they had to leave. He figured there was only one way to find out and moved his hand lower on Kakuzu’s belly, his fingers stopping at the waistband on the pajama pants he was wearing and then slid them under. Lower, and lower… he felt a hardness and lightly brushed his fingers against it. Once, twice… and the third time he wrapped his hand around it as Kakuzu rolled over, pinning Hidan under him.

“Damn do I wish we had some lube right now.” Hidan said as he looked up into Kakuzu’s face, he looked more relaxed than Hidan had seen him since they met. He liked it. 

“Feeling’s mutual.” Kakuzu said, his voice rough from sleep, and he pulled his sweat pants down and reached for Hidan’s hand, guiding it back to his cock. He pulled Hidan’s boxer shorts down and wrapped his own hand around Hidan.

Sunlight filtered into the room through the curtain, Kakuzu opened his eyes and glanced at his watch, they had fallen asleep again. Wanting to savor their last morning together, Kakuzu pulled Hidan closer and pressed his face to the back of his neck. Inhaling deeply, he pressed an open mouth kiss to Hidan’s neck.

“Time to get up.” Kakuzu said after a while. Check out was at ten, and it was already nine. 

Hidan groaned, not wanting to get up, not wanting to leave Kakuzu’s arms. It had been a long time since he felt so at ease with another person, and felt so safe. He was well aware Kakuzu could be a dangerous man, but then again, so was he. 

Turning to face Kakuzu, Hidan looked at him, wanting to remember how he looked when he woke up. 

They both knew it would never last, they were just travelling together until they parted ways, but whatever it was they had enjoyed together, neither wanted it to end just yet. 

Hidan moved first, catching Kakuzu’s mouth with his. They had time, there was a full hour left, but as Hidan pressed his body against Kakuzu, Kakuzu shook his head and pulled away.

“We have to go. It’s a long drive.” 

It was said in an almost apologetic way, but it still stung. Hidan knew it shouldn't, even though they had almost fucked twice now, they had only just met and barely knew anything about each other. He rolled over and away from Kakuzu. He was attracted to the man, he knew that since he woke up the previous morning. 

Neither spoke a word as they got ready to leave. Hidan didn’t look at Kakuzu as they drove out of the parking lot and onto the wet streets even though he was saying something, too lost in his own thoughts to pay much attention. He liked Kakuzu, and he was about to screw him over, he didn't want to, but he also didn't have the money he was going to owe.

“Hidan.” Kakuzu raised his voice and waited for Hidan to finally look at him, “I asked if you want to eat now or wait until the next town.”

Hidan startled, “Uh, now I guess. Sorry, was thinking.” He yawned, “So… what do you do?” 

“I’m part owner of a construction company. What about you?”

“I haven’t had a steady job in a while, I wait tables, tend bars, I worked at a coffee shop for a while. I always end up fired after I lose my patience with rude, asshole customers.” 

As Kakuzu listened, he wondered if Hidan realized what he was saying. He had known Hidan might be lying about paying him back when he got home, now he knew he was. 

He looked over at Hidan as he came to a stop at the red light and wanted to be angry, wanted to kick him out, but he couldn't. His silver hair and pink eyes had been the first thing he noticed about him, after his filthy clothes, blood stains, and bad smell. He found his pale features very attractive, no one else he ever met had eyes like his. And when he looked up at him from the bed that morning, Kakuzu thought he never wanted to see another set of eyes look at him with such want again. But it was never going to last, whatever this was, it was temporary. As soon as they got back to Konoha, they would go their separate ways. 

The honking of a horn brought Kakuzu back to the present and he looked forward to see the light was now green.

Hidan gave him a smug look, “See something you like?”

Kakuzu glanced over at him and with the ghost of a smile said, “Maybe.” Then turned his attention back to the road and looking for somewhere cheap to have breakfast.

* * *

Hidan slept, his forehead pressed against the side window, while Kakuzu drove. There were hours between the towns scattered between where they were and Konoha, and Kakuzu debated with himself to either stop somewhere for the night, knowing Hidan would most likely never pay him back, or drive through the night to get to home by morning. 

Making up his mind at the gas station of another small town as the sun was starting to set, he got back in the truck and looked around for a motel to stay in. Part of it was for selfish reasons, he just was not ready to say good bye to Hidan. 

“We’re staying here?” Hidan looked at yet another rundown building, “I think the last place was actually nicer than this one.”

“You see somewhere better?”  
  
“Yeah, I think I’d rather sleep in here. I bet there’s roaches in the rooms.” 

The thought had crossed Kakuzu’s mind more than once, but he was tired from driving all day long and wanted a hot shower and a decent bed to sleep in. Once they got their room, that they both noticed had only one bed, Hidan went for a walk, saying he needed to stretch his legs a bit. 

“Hey.” Hidan came back to find Kakuzu pulling a shirt over his head, his hair damp from a recent shower.

“I uh,” Hidan’s cheeks turned a pale shade of pink, “got us something while I was out.” 

“Oh?”

“Come here.” Hidan reached up and grabbed a fistful of Kakuzu’s shirt, pulling him close and kissing him, praying to Jashin he wouldn’t push him away again. 

Hidan moaned as Kakuzu wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down onto the bed.

“Hang on, wait,” Hidan said, pulling away before biting Kakuzu’s bottom lip. “I got…” another bite to his jaw, followed by a lick and Kakuzu growled, pushing him down against the bed and kissing him hard as he worked to get Hidan's shirt and jeans off.

“Kaku…” Hidan gasped, “Lube. I got us some lube.”  
  
“Oh.”

Hidan reached into the pocket of his discarded jeans and held up the small bottle, “So… have you topped before?”

“I have.” 

“You know what you’re doing? Because I can if you want.”

“No, I want to.” Kakuzu said, taking the lube from Hidan who didn’t protest, “I know what I’m doing. Trust me?” 

As he looked up at him, Hidan was unsure why he trusted him so much, but he just knew he did. Nodding, Hidan gave himself over to Kakuzu. 

* * *

Under the blankets, warm and drowsy, wrapped in each others arms, Hidan planted kisses along Kakuzu’s shoulder.

“Hey, Kakuzu. I’m curious about something. What happened with your wife? She left you, didn’t she?” 

“She did.” Kakuzu shifted onto his back, but never let go of Hidan. He didn’t say anything else for so long, Hidan thought that was all he had to say about it, or all he was willing to say about it. Until he continued, “Things were great at first, until they weren’t. We got married too young, right out of high school. After a while we started fighting all the time. I started working more, I didn’t want to go home just to fight with my wife. It lasted five years. And then she finally left me. It was… such a relief. For us both. I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this.”

“Because we fucked. Or had sex, I’m not sure that was fucking. Maybe at one point we were, for a few minutes. But either way, it’s cause we have a connection now, you and I.” 

Propping himself up on his elbow, Hidan looked down at Kakuzu and then with his free hand cupped the underside of his jaw and kissed him, slow and sweet.

“What was that for?” Kakuzu asked as Hidan pulled away.

Flushing, Hidan looked anywhere but at Kakuzu's face, “It was... well, it was because I wanted to.” 

“Well don’t stop,” Kakuzu grasped Hidan's chin in his hand and made him look at him once more, “it’s still early and we have a whole bottle of lube left.” 

With a grin, Hidan leaned in to kiss him again.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back home, Kakuzu reflects on his time with Hidan and has an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, thanks for reading, your kudos and comments! I really appreciate it a lot! This was started with the intent of it being a one shot but I'm glad it turned into three chapters. I was going to wait for the weekend to post this but couldn't, so enjoy this mid-week update.

* * *

Kakuzu stood at his kitchen counter, a steaming mug of tea in his hand. It had been two months but he kept thinking about the three days he spent with his hitchhiker, Hidan. Even though it had been a short amount of time they spent in each others company, it felt like they had known each other much longer.

He missed him.

He recalled the way Hidan responded to his touch, the sounds he made, how he had trusted him so implicitly. He remembered the way Hidan had kissed him before he got out of his truck at his apartment. It was as if he was saying goodbye, the kind of kiss one would give a lover they never thought they would see again. Kakuzu held onto him for as long as he could as they both savored the kiss. He could still remember what Hidan tasted like, the way he felt, could still hear his moans as he lay in bed at night.

_‘Wait here, Kakuzu, I’ll go get your money.’_

_‘Don’t take too long.’_

_‘I’ll be back before you know it!’_

Hidan never came back. Kakuzu knew he wouldn’t but he had hoped. He had known from the beginning that man had no money. Kakuzu tried looking for him, but Hidan was long gone. He had wanted to ask for his number, had thought of offering him a job if he wanted it. He wanted to get to know Hidan better, wanted to take him out, treat him to a meal he was not expecting repayment for. But missed his chance. 

And now they would never see each other again.

It had been two months and he couldn’t stop himself from looking for Hidan around the city, hoping to see him working in a coffee shop, or at a gas station. But he never saw Hidan anywhere and wondered if he had moved on, hitched a ride to another city, another town. 

Taking a sip of tea as it cooled enough to drink without burning, Kakuzu let his gaze wander to the window, watching as it rained lightly. He wondered if Hidan was watching the rain too, and thinking about their time together.

A quiet knock on his front door pulled Kakuzu from his thoughts and he set his mug down before going to see who it was. He had not been expecting anybody and hoped it was not a salesperson. He hated when they came knocking on his door. 

Just as he opened the door, Kakuzu was about to growl for whoever it was to go away but he paused on seeing silver hair and pink eyes. 

“You!”

Kakuzu slammed the door, then opened it again after Hidan rang the door bell several times in a row.

“Hey, don’t act so happy to see me.” Hidan coughed, a wet sound and then asked if he could come in.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t slam this door in your face again.” 

“I have your money. Can I come in? It’s cold out here.” 

“How did you get my address?” Kakuzu asked as he stepped aside, letting Hidan into his home.

“When you were taking your shower, that last morning we were together. I might have looked through your wallet. I didn’t steal anything! I just… wanted to know where you lived because I knew for one thing, you’d never tell me and for another, I didn’t feel right not paying you back after everything and I wanted to be able to.”

“You're wrong. I would have told you, or at least given you my phone number. I thought you trusted me.”

Hidan sneezed.

“You’re sick.”

“I’ve been told.” Hidan grinned but started to cough once more, harder this time and Kakuzu pushed him down on his couch.

“Sit.” Kakuzu walked into his kitchen and grabbed his mug of tea and carried it out to offer it to Hidan. 

“So, you said you have the money you owe me?”  
  
“Yeah.” Hidan held the tea in one hand and reached into his pocket of his thin hoodie with the other and pulled out a neat roll of cash, held together with a rubber band. “It’s all there. Sorry for what I did. I didn’t have the money when I got back.”  
  
Kakuzu took it and started to count it. It was all there, not a single dollar missing. 

“You know, I waited for you, outside that building you said you lived in. I was going to ask for your number when you came back with the money. So we could see each other again. When I realized you weren’t coming back, I was so angry. I wanted to go after you, chase you down, but I knew you were long gone.”  
  
Hidan sipped the hot tea, it felt good on his sore throat. “I hated doing it to you, I didn’t want to. At first, yeah, I didn’t care, but after everything we did together… I felt like shit for it. But I’ve been working and saving up to come here. I’ll go now if you want me to.” Hidan set the mug down on the coffee table and started to get up but Kakuzu stopped him, pushing him gently back down on the couch and handed him back his tea.  
  
“You don't have to go yet. So where do you really live?” Kakuzu wanted to know, there was no way Hidan lived in the nice building he had claimed to. 

“Not that place you dropped me off at.” 

Hidan sipped the tea and relaxed back on the couch, looking around. Kakuzu's home was modest, but it was clean and nice, with central heat that was actually working, and probably had air conditioning, too. “You got a pretty nice place here.” 

“Hidan, you should have told me you didn’t have the money, and been honest with me.”  
  
“I’m sorry. I really am.” He held the mug between his hands, letting the heat seep into him.

“You still have a job?” Kakuzu asked, looking at the money in his hands.

“As of forty minutes ago, no.” 

“Are you good with your hands?”

Hidan grinned and said, “You already know I am.”  
  
Kakuzu snorted at that, “It’s not what I meant. My business partner and I are expanding our company. We need a few more workers. If you can show up on time, work hard and not complain and do what you’re told, you have a job.”  
  
Despite not feeling well, Hidan perked up, “You want to boss me around?”

“You wouldn’t be working directly for me. You would be working with my partner and his crew. We wouldn’t even see each other that much. It’s better that way. Because despite you screwing me over like you did, I still want to see you.” He moved closer, “What do you say?”

“To the job and seeing you, I say…” Hidan grinned and leaned over, kissing Kakuzu, “That’s a yes, just so you know.” 

“I thought so, but you could have just said so instead of sharing your germs with me.” Kakuzu shook his head, but then kissed Hidan himself, “Stay here tonight. My bed is much more comfortable and warmer than the ones in the motels we stay at.” 

“Only if you spoon me this time,” Hidan told him, “I’m kind of sick and I’m really cold, and I think it would help me feel better. And, Kakuzu, I really missed you.” 

“You have a deal.” Kakuzu settled against the back of the couch and put his arm around Hidan’s shoulder, pulling him closer, “I missed you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three days later, Kakuzu was home sick from work with Hidan's cold. Hidan stopped by to make him soup and burned the bottom of the pan. H: ‘It gives it a nice smoke flavor.’ K: ‘If you say so...’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! If you did, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
